ygotddsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 67: Rampage Match! RJ vs Raven!
Chapter 67 “Rampage match! RJ vs Raven!” While the festival was still going on, RJ entered one of the Private Carparks of the McFlinn Corp in his Porsche 911. RJ already wore his smoking and he parked the Porsche between two Hummers. He stepped out of the car and closed the door, activating the alarmsystem of his car. “Now, let`s see how far they are with the preparations.” RJ went to the elevator, but did not notice the fact that the man known as Rampage had appeared behind him. “Mr. Thompson,” Rampage said loud enough to make RJ hear him, “You have something I want and I am planning to take it.” RJ spun around ready to fight anyone who was behind him, but relaxed when he saw Rampage. “Who are you?” RJ asked Rampage, who was a head smaller then he was. “My name is Raven, codenamed Rampage, I am a Duel-Pirate Master,” Rampage said, attaching his metal blue dueldisc to his arm, “and I am here to duel you. If I win you will give me your invitation and MCF-Datacard in order to acces the McFlinn Archives. If you win, I will disappear never to be heard from again.” “Very well then,” RJ said and attached his own standard-issued dueldisc to his arm, “I accept your challenge. This will be a quick duel.” Raven smiled. “Quick it indeed will be.” “Duel!” --------------------- Kamon, Dragen, Dyllan, Jen, Sienna and Xander walked around the terrain where the festival was held. Dustin went back home, before he would return for the prom. Xander was talking with Sienna and Kamon and Dragen were fighting over the best way to defeat dinosaurs. “Guys, I gotta go to the bathroom. Go ahead, I’ll meet up with you at the manor,” Dyllan said, “I have to do a few other things before I am coming.” They all nodded. “Very well, see you later.” Kamon and the others left Dyllan who went to the bathroom. In the bathroom he was alone and he took out a PDA to play a game of Space-Shooter. By the time he got a topscore of 1975 he left the WC. When he turned to wash his hands, he heard something and looked up. In the mirror he saw a man standing, having a ragged yellow sleeveless T-Shirt with a head of a T-Rex on it. He wore sunglasses and kaki pants with large black boots. He had a yellow-red dueldisc on his left arm. “And you are?” Dyllan asked. “I am Seth, codenamed JuriDino. I am a Duel-Pirate Master. I am here to duel you.” Seth showed his inserted deck. “And why would I duel you?” Dyllan asked, while removing his dueldisc and deck from his bag and attaching it to his arm. “You have no other choise. The only way you get out of here is by duelling me. The doors are locked and I have the keys.” Seth activated his dueldisc. Dyllan had no choise and activated his dueldisc as well. “Duel!” ---------------------- RJ – 4000 Raven – 4000 “You can go first, RJ, that`s your name right?” Raven asked. RJ nodded. “Draw!” RJ said and draws a card. “I play Dian Ceto the Cure-Master, gaining 1000 lifepoints (5000).” He takes out another card. “Because my lifepoints have increased I can summon Skillfull Swordsman (1300/1200) in attackmode.” A black-armored knight with a short sword appeared on his side of the field. “Now for his effect, I can attack directly the turn he was summoned.” However the lifepoints and the hit never reached Raven. RJ – 5000 Raven discards a card to his graveyard. “Rampage Mecha-A. When discarded to negate damage I can summon it to the field.” A humanoid machine with two glowing blue eyes appeared in defencemode (0/2000). “Now I activate the special effect of Skillfull Swordsman and gain 300 ATK and DEF (1600/1500). Next let me play Magic-Skill, allowing me to play Skilled Dark Magician (1900/1700) in attackmode. If I do not activate his effect next turn, I must destroy it.” A black-robed spellcaster appeared on RJ`s side of the field. “Spellcaster, mmh?” Raven said to himself. “I play Pot of Greed, drawing two cards.” A light on Skilled Dark Magician went on. At that moment a second Humanoid machine appeared. “What happened?” RJ asked Raven. “Your spellcard allowed me to summon a Rampage A-Token (500/0), but don’t worry about it. It does nothing.” Raven smiled. “Skilled Dark Magician attack with Dark Spell!” RJ ordered and the magician pointed his staff at the Rampage A-Token and blasted it. Raven however discarded a card and a humanoid machine strapped into a seat appeared. “Now what?” “By discarding my Rampage Mecha-B I was able to Special Summon it back to the field.” Raven said this with a wide smile. “But please continue.” “I activate the effect of Skillfull Swordsman and summon Skillfull Caster (1400/1000) onto the field.” A mage in red satin robes appeared. “I end my turn.” Raven smiled. “Finally, draw!” he said and draws a card. “I tribute my Rampage Mecha-A and Rampage Mecha-B to summon Rampage Raptor-1 (900/200).” A machinelike raptor appeared. It had red eyes. “It first of all can attack you directly!” The raptor stretched his claws and stroke RJ. RJ – 4100 “Next let me play Rampage Technology. My raptor gains 500 attackpoints per Rampage-monster on my side of the field including itself. But that`s not all, I can reactivate the effect of Rampage Raptor-1 and attack you directly again!” Raven ordered as his monster attacked RJ. RJ – 2700 “Now last but not least, I play the spellcard Rampage Armour, equipping it with my Rampage Raptor-1, making it immune to destruction by battle or special effects and it deals 400 lifepoints of damage to you each time you would attack it.” Raven took one more card from his hand and inserted it into his dueldisc. “I set one more card and end my turn.” Raven – 4000 RJ – 2700 ------------------ RJ: Skillfull Swordsman 4/1300/1200/DARK/Warrior-Effect Effect: When this card is successfully Special Summoned, you can attack directly. This card gains 300 ATK and DEF per succesfull attack. At the end phase of the current turn you can Special Summon “Skillfull Caster”. Raven: Rampage Mecha-A 4/0/2000/DARK/Machine-Effect Effect: Discard this card to negate Battledamage. When this card is send to the graveyard by his own effect, Special Summon it back onto your field. When your opponent activates a spellcard, you can Special Summon one “Rampage A-Token” (1/500/0/DARK/Machine). Rampage Mecha-B 4/0/2000/DARK/Machine-Effect Effect: Discard this card to negate Battledamage. When this card is send to the graveyard by his own effect, Special Summon it back onto your field. When your opponent activates a spellcard, you can Special Summon one “Rampage B-Token” (1/500/0/DARK/Machine). Rampage Raptor-1 2/900/200/DARK/Machine-Effect Effect: You need to tribute two DARK-Attribute Machine-Type monsters to Special Summon this card. This card can attack your opponent directly. This card cannot be destroyed by spellcards or be destroyed as a result of battle. When this card is destroyed by a trapcard or removed from play, you can Special Summon “Rampage Raptor-2”. Rampage Technology Spellcard Increase the ATK of all “Rampage”-monsters by 500. You can activate the Special Ability of the monsters again. -------------------- Dyllan – 4000 Seth – 4000 Dyllan had drawn a new card. “I summon one monster in defencemode.” A horizontally brownbacked card appeared on his side of the field. “I set two more cards and let you go.” “Draw!” Seth said, his evil grin becoming wider. On the field a brown dino appeared. “This is my Gilasaurus (1400/1000). It can be summoned directly when drawn. Next stop, Pot of Greed.” He draws two more cards and a monster appeared on his side of the field. “This is my Vulcanic Triceradon (1600/200). He is a Tuner-monster and like Gilasaurus can be Special Summoned directly when drawn.” The monster was a magma-made triceratops. “Now I tune them and let them become Jurassic Terror – Acylopic (2600/1800)!” Seth ordered as his monsters became one and formed a large fusion between a Spinosaurus and a Ankylosaurus. It had the saw of the Spinosaurus. “No way, he uses a Synchro-deck as well?” Dyllan asks. “Not exactly. Some of them are but not all. Acylopic attack! Chainsaw Headbutt!” The huge monster charged in and destroyed the defending monster. It was revealed to be a circular ship with a glowing gold core in the middle. “You destroyed my Core-Defend Ship (0/1600). It allows me to summon another onto the field.” Dyllan slapped another Core-Defend Ship in defencemode onto his side of the field. “It does not matter as my Acylopic can deal damage even if your monster is in defencemode.” Dyllan`s lifepoints dropped to 3000. Dyllan – 3000 “I end my turn with one facedown card.” Seth smiled. He had dealed damage to Dyllan. “Good draw!” Dyllan said. “I tribute my Core-Defend Ship to summon B.E.S Assault Core (1500/800) in attackmode. For every B.E.S in the graveyard it gains 300 ATK (2100/800). It gains 600 ATK because Core-Defend Ships count as a B.E.S as well.” A metal silver ship appeared above Dyllan. It had three hatches and three turrets with lasercannons on it. “It can deal 300 lifepoints per B.E.S-monster in my graveyard to you.” However Seth`s card flipped up. “Terror-Roar, dealing the damage that was supposed to be mine to you! (2400)” Seth smiled. Dyllan – 2400 “I end my turn with playing the spellcard B.E.S Emergency Exit. I will explain my card`s effect during the next turn.” A card flipped up and stayed flipped up. Seth smiles and draws a new card. “I play Jurassic Terror – Metrozilor (1600/700) in attackmode.” A Metrodon-like dinosaur with flaming teeth appeared. “It can attack you directly at the cost of 1000 lifepoints!” Seth ordered and his Metrodon-like creature attacked Dyllan directly, hitting him in the chest. Dyllan – 800 “Also, my Metrozilor can destroy one card on your field. So begone, your Assault Core!” Seth ordered and the ship was destroyed. Parts of it all fell down around Dyllan while he took some physical damage and breathed hard. “Now, Acylopic attack directly!” Seth ordered, delivering the final blow to Dyllan, knocking him out on the ground while his lifepoints dropped to 0. Dyllan – 0 Seth – 3000 Seth walked over to him. “I don’t need and want your deck. I only need your invitation.” He took the card from Dyllan`s inside pocket and left Dyllan on the ground. No-one would find him there for the coming few hours. ---------------------- Dyllan: Core-Defend Ship 4/0/1600/EARTH/Machine-effect Effect: When this card is destroyed and send to the graveyard, you can Special Summon another “Core-Defend Ship” from your deck to the field. When this card is in the graveyard, it counts as a “B.E.S”-monster. B.E.S. Assault Core 5/1500/800/EARTH/Machine-Effect Effect: This card gains 300 ATK per “B.E.S”-monster in the graveyard. You can deal 300 lifepoints per “B.E.S”-monster in your graveyard to your opponent. Seth: Vulcanodon Triceradon 4/1600/200/FIRE/Dinosaur-Tuner Jurassic Terror – Acylopic 8/2600/1800/EARTH/Dinosaur-Synchro-Effect “1 “Vulcanodon”-type monster” + “1 or more non-Tuner monsters” Effect: This monster can deal the difference between this monster`s ATK and the defending monster`s DEF as damage to your opponent`s lifepoints. Terror-Roar Counter Trapcard All battledamage done to you is instead dealt to your opponent. Jurassic Terror – Metrozilor 4/1600/700/EARTH/Dinosaur-Tuner-Effect Effect: At the cost of 1000 lifepoints this card can attack directly. ---------------------- Raven – 4000 RJ – 2700 Raven still had his Rampage Raptor-1 on the field. It was RJ`s turn now. He had Skilled Dark-Magician on the field with one Spell-Counter, he needed two more. He looks at his hand and finds the perfect card to use. “I play Card of Sanctity and we both draw until we hold six cards.” He had drawn new cards and smiled as a second light went on Skilled Dark-Magician. “Then I play Dark Spell, a spellcard that lowers the ATK of my monster by 500 but it allows me to attack directly next turn. However that is not my true objective. My spellcaster has 3 Spell-Counters so I can tribute it for Dark-Magician!” RJ commanded as his blackrobed spellcaster disappeared and the familiar and famous purple-robed magician appeared. “Fine with me, but I discard one card from my hand to activate this trapcard from my hand, 123-Bot Code, which allows me to summon a Bot-type monster from my hand and the number is selected by the cards I discarded. I summon Rampage Bot-1 (850/300) to the field.” Raven smiled as a green machine appeared on his side of the field. It carried two small cannons and a small radar in the front part. It was a small Hummerlike machine. “Now if I summoned it by a trapcard, I can end your turn. So I draw!” Raven said. “No way,” RJ said, realising the Rampage-deck was something he never expected to encounter. Raven had drawn a new card. “First I attack directly with my Rampage Raptor-1, dealing 1800 lifepoints of damage to you.” The claws stroke RJ and his lifepoints dropped to 900. “Now I attack you directly with Rampage Bot-1, dealing half of it`s ATK to you.” RJ`s lifepoints dropped to 475. Then Rampage Bot-1 glowed and transformed into a larger machine with three cannons. “This is Rampage Bot-2. It can deal 300 lifepoints per Rampage-monster on the field. Which means bye-bye.” RJ`s lifepoints were hit with a gigantic blast of purple from the Bot. “I lost!” RJ covered his eyes as his lifepoints dropped to 0. Raven – 4000 RJ – 0 RJ hit the ground and layed there emotionalless. Raven did show no emotions while walking to RJ. He bowed and took two things from his inside pocket. The invitation and the Acces-card of RJ. He also took out a cellphone and dialled 027-9824019. “Yes?” “I acquired the necessary things to gain access. I am on my way.” “No, stay there. It seems JuriDino has made a change of plans. Make sure he does not mess it up.” “Yes sir. Please send PowerPulse to do a cover-up.” “The ensign? Why do you trust him?” “I trained him. He can mislead the guards and interfering people.” “Very well, PowerPulse is dispatched.” After that the line went dead. Raven went to the elevator and looked behind to RJ. “This will be the best for all of us.” He entered the elevator and the doors closed, the elevator heading up. To be continued……… Preview Chapter 68 “Prom King and Queen! Kamon and Arabel vs Dragen and Julia! (1) The prom starts and Kamon attends, being accompanied by Arabel. Dragen joins them as well with Julia and in the middle of the prom, a exhibition match will be held to decide who will become Prom King and Queen. Kamon and Arabel team-up against Dragen and Julia. Arabel uses a basic deck and Julia a Insect-deck. In the meantime Raven and Seth try both to gain entrance to the Archives. RANDOM DARK DUELLIST TRIVIA This originally was supposed to be a chapter with only Raven versus RJ. However I expanded it to a dubble-duel chapter in which also the assassin JuriDino/Seth would be introduced. In the second draft of this chapter I decided to let Seth make a different route then Raven, who follows the purpose of what we know of the Duel-Pirates. You’ll also see something else in the coming chapters, but then I would reveal to much already. At least the first 7 chapters are not as action-packed as the first saga, where we immediately kicked of into the main plot of the saga.